


Stone

by elfblooded



Series: ramblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, by accident if you can believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfblooded/pseuds/elfblooded
Summary: something rambling I wrote at midnight
Series: ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stone

we are born as blocks of stone,  
pristine, and smooth, undamaged  
life chips away at us.  
children laughing at you on a playground become a chisel,  
you are shaped by what you suffer,  
what you suffer breaks you.  
not fully; just pieces.  
flecks.  
small chunks of rock.  
but if cruelty can be a chisel, kindness can be a mallet.  
a smile from a stranger can tap you into shape,  
you are changed by the people you love.  
we are born as blocks of stone,  
pristine, and smooth, undamaged.  
life shapes us,  
until you can see our forms emerge from rock.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing poetry, but it's one in the morning and my better judgement left the room two hours ago, so here we are.


End file.
